User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Bellum, the Sorrow of War
I had another idea for a champion concept on the same day as the other one I posted, so I must record it before I forget! This champion is based on Kratos from the God of War series. He wields weapons similar to Kratos' weapons (chains with a blade at the end of it). I thought of a placeholder passive for him but I don't really think it fits with the rest of his kit so please help! :) *Health: 466 (+91) *Attack Damage: 53.5 (+3.3) *Health Regen: 6 (+0.5) *Attack Speed: 0.668 (+3%) *Armor: 17 (+3.8) *Magic Resist: 30 (+1.25) *Range: 375 *Movement Speed: 325 Passive: Endless Assault Everytime Bellum autoattacks or uses an ability, his next autoattack or ability arrives 2%, 4%, 6%, 8% faster and he gains 12, 18, 24, 30 range (attack speed is increased and autoattack animations and ability cast times and animations are reduced by the stated amount). This stacks up to 5 times. Q: Chains of Sorrow Bellum slams an area in front of him, dealing 35, 55, 75, 95, 115 +0.6/Bonus AD physical damage. If he hits an enemy, he can activate this ability again after 0.2 seconds up to 4 seconds later, up to a maximum of 3 times. This has no cast time and does not interrupt autoattacks. The 3rd strike will knock up all enemies hit and deal double damage. This ability has the same range as his autoattacks and gains range based on his passive. *Radius of AoE: 350 *Cooldown: 12 W: Charge! Bellum rolls forward with 300% of his movement speed and jumps up and forward, slamming the ground where he lands, dealing 55, 90, 125, 160, 195 +1.0/Bonus AD physical damage and slowing all enemies hit by 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60% for 1 second. *Range of dash: 150 *Range of jump: 150 *Radius of AoE: 200 *Cooldown: 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 E: Ancestral Wrath Bellum summons the power of his Ancestors, causing him to block all autoattacks for 0.5 seconds and afterwards to deal 60, 90, 120, 150, 180 +1.1/Bonus AD physical damage around him, knocking away all enemies to the end of the ability range and granting him 20, 30, 40, 50, 60 bonus armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. *Range: 450 *Cooldown: 15 R: Damnation Bellum throws out his weapons and leashes them to the closest enemy champion it hits, dealing 80, 160, 240 +0.6/Bonus AD in physical damage. Over the next 5 seconds, that champion is slowed depending on how far he is away from Bellum. If the leash breaks, the target takes 200, 400, 600 +1.8/Bonus AD physical damage and is stunned for 1.5 seconds. At the end of the duration or if he deactivates the ability early, Bellum rips his weapons out of the target, deals 120, 240, 360 +1.2/Bonus AD physical damage and slows it for 60%, 75%, 90% for 1.5 seconds. Bellum cannot autoattack or use abilities and is slowed for half the value the enemy is being slowed by while he is using this ability. *Range: 600 *Leash range: 900 *Minimum slow (0-300 range): 20%, 25%, 30% *Medium slow (301-600 range): 40%, 50%, 60% *Maximum slow (601-900 range): 60%, 75%, 90% Category:Custom champions